robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Light
Doctor Thomas Light '''(known as '''Dr. Right in Japan) is an ingenious scientist and robotics engineer. His work in robotic development and artificial intelligence has earned him the title '''"Father of Modern Robotics" '''amongst the people of the world, not to mention that he is also responsible for creating the heroic fighting robot, Mega Man. History Thomas Light's career took flight at the University of Robotics, where he had begun researching into developing robots with "souls", capable of independent thought and action, able to feel emotions and sensations in much the same way humans do. Initially, his theories were dismissed, but his ideas and vision were shared by his colleague and friend Albert W. Wily. Seeing the potential that robots could achieve, Light and Wily worked together for years developing new and better robots for municipal public projects. Eventually, the two scientists parted ways due to conflicting interests, with Dr. Light establishing Light Labs and developing his two robot housekeepers and "children" - Rock and Roll. He would later go on to create the six Robot Masters, a new generation of construction robots that could perform more strenuous and hazardous tasks that humans could not. However, the Robot Masters were stolen by Dr. Light's former friend Dr. Wily, who reprogrammed them for combat and intended to use them in a mad bid to gain global power. Rock, programmed with a strong sense of justice, requested Dr. Light upgrade him so that he could fight Dr. Wily's growing robot army. Reluctantly, Dr. Light agreed and proceeded with the modifications, thus creating Mega Man. Over the years, Dr. Light has continued his work into the advancement of artificial intelligence and has created many robots and machines designed to help society. While he has also developed military technologies as well, he has abandoned that line of work since the creation of Rock and Roll. He continued to create weapon upgrades for Mega Man in order to hold off Dr. Wily's attacks against the world, but has done so out of necessity and abhors the fact that Mega Man chooses to fight. Near the end of his life, Dr. Light had begun researching into true robot "souls", creating thinking and feeling robots that were not restricted by their programming and could make their own choices. The fruits of his labour took on the form of Mega Man X, a successor to the original Mega Man who had disappeared some time ago. However, Dr. Light feared that his last creation might pose a potential danger to the world, and his final act was to seal X inside a diagnostic capsule which would run continuous tests on X's systems and programming for at least 30 years before releasing him. Before succumbing to age, Light planted dozens of capsules all over the world containing weapon systems for X, believing that he would become a defender of justice just like the original Mega Man before him. Each of the capsules contained an AI program based on the doctor himself, a program which seemed to possess some degree of sentience. So even long after his death, Dr. Light's work, teachings and philosophy live on through his remaining creations. Personality Dr. Light is a kind and generous man with a fatherly attitude in regards to his creations, especially Rock and Roll. While he abhors violence, he understands and encourages Mega Man's desire for justice and is proud of his accomplishments in the name of peace. His one true regret is the way he and Dr. Wily parted ways and how they have repeatedly clashed since. His greatest wish is for a world where robots and humans can exist as equals, a dream that has lived on long after his death through X. Category:Non-Robots Category:Robot Creators Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Scientists